


Comfort

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV), Evil Dead (Movies), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Ash is a good bf, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: Ash notices you acting weird when you come into work, well...weirder than usual. Worried that you may have relapsed, he decides when the two of you get off work, he'll take care of you.TW: Self harm, Depression





	Comfort

Ash isn't expecting you to come hobbling into work. Last he checked you didn't work today, but here you were S-Mart uniform on. He sees you stumble, and springs into action.

 

“Woah there buddy!” 

 

You only glare a little as Ash steadies you on your feet. Really you're thankful. The last thing you need is to fall and break something but-

 

“Thanks Ash.”

 

“No problem babe.”

 

Usually you ignore Ash at work if you can. He has no sense of time and place and you really need this job.

 

“No braces?”

“Woke up late.” 

 

He follows behind you as you go to clock in. You know it's that he's worried you're going to fall again or hurt yourself. Your legs are already hurting from the speed walking you're doing to try and outpace Ash. Truly a futile effort on your part.

 

“You weren't on the schedule.”

“Someone called in.”

 

Ash pouts, his face next to yours while you slide in your card.

 

“Don't you have a job to being doing Ashley?”

 

He prickles a little at the realization. 

 

“If you need anything-”

“If I need anything I know where the hardware section is.”

 

Ash steals a kiss and is off leaving you quickly panickedly look around to make sure no one had seen the two of you. It's not your coworkers your afraid of, you're pretty sure they all know about you and Ash, whatever it really is the two of you are, but you imagine there are customers who would be offended by two dudes passing looks and chaste kisses in the power tool section.

 

So you've brought it open yourself to be the responsible one.

 

-

 

Ash noticed it. He doesn't think you know he noticed, but he had. He'd caught sight if a nasty look deep cut on the wrist of your arm. The whole way back to the power tool aisle he's thinking about it. 

 

Were you trying to hide it? After all, you were wearing a long sleeve under shirt with your uniform. It would have done a good job at hiding the wound if you hadn't reached up to grab your clock in card. 

 

Were you alright? It was a problem he knew you'd had. The two of you didn't talk about it, you both had a mutual understanding of your trauma and boundaries, but he'd seen your scars. He knew what you'd done to yourself.  

 

As long as he'd known you he'd not see a fresh cut. At least until today. 

 

He does a tremendously shitty job. Knowing deep down he's proving you right in that the two of you shouldn't work together, but this time it's serious. 

 

After a while of thinking about it, he ultimately decides to do nothing. 

 

If it was the first time in a while, he doesn't want you to feel like you can’t trust him not to snoop, or that if you tell him these things he’ll freak out. 

  
Still when it’s time for his break he lingers around you. You’re still working, but that doesn’t stop him. 

  
“Hey, hey babe, hey.”

 

“Ash.”    
  
You continue stocking the shelves, ignoring Ash as he puts his face closer and closer to your own. 

  
“I’m working Ash.”   
  
“And I’m talking ____.”

  
The urge to roll your eyes is incredibly hard to fight. 

  
“What are you doing after work?”

 

“You know what I’m doing. I’m going home and going back to bed.”

  
“Why don’t I join you?”

You hear the flirty tone in his voice, and shake the box you were currently holding down.

 

“Ash please-” 

  
The desperation is clear in your tone. You love him, you do, but there’s a level of professionalism you try to keep. And if you’re being honest...being at work is the last thing you want today. Ash acting up is only making this all the more stressful. 

 

“I’m so tired. Just...If you wanna come over you can, I love you. But I’m not talking until the end of my shift. You get off before me, be waiting on me here, and we can go home together.”

 

He feels bad when you snap. The last thing he wanted was to upset you, especially when he already saw the signs of what your stress had done to you. He wants to apologize, and kiss you then, but he can’t. So he doesn’t. 

 

Ash smiles apologetically, and moves away, back to actually enjoy his lunch. Once he’s safely away though, he blows you a kiss. The way your lips turn up, in the faintest of a smile, he feels relieved. You’re not actually mad at him.  

 

-

 

Naturally, he’s there for you when you get off. He’s already got a two cheap six packs in the back waiting for the two of you to get back to your place to enjoy. You’re exhausted, and under the fluorescents of the parking lot street lamps he can see the bags under your eyes. 

 

His poor baby…

 

He’s going to treat you tonight, he makes that silent promise to himself. You immediately curl in the passenger seat, seatbelt on, and legs curled in on yourself akin to the fetal position. 

 

It’s a short drive back to your place, and in that time you’ve fallen asleep there, curled in the seat. 

  
Ash is careful as he unbuckles you, lifting you from the seat. It’s not the sweet night in he’d expected, or begun to plan, but he’s all for placing you to bed, and getting set on cleaning up your apartment. 

 

After all, he knows what depression is like, and dissociative dysfunction. 

 

Once you’re tucked into bed safe and sound he gets to work. 

 

Ash is a good boyfriend.


End file.
